Love Comes in Different Forms
by hyacinthian
Summary: When Piper threatens for divorce, Leo and Piper go over the monumental events in their life.
1. The Fight

Piper yawned and opened her eyes. She was still in her bedroom and Leo was still not there. She sighed unhappily and she walked over to the bathroom in her fluffy slippers and blue cotton robe. She went into the bathroom and she locked the door behind her. Phoebe was at work and Paige was at her job. Piper needed to get a day off so she took a break and decided to close the nightclub for tonight. She adjusted the water and she lit some aromatherapy candles and poured some bath crystals. She undressed and stepped into the water. She sat down and closed her eyes and enjoyed the warm water loosening her knotted muscles. After soaking for about a half an hour (when her fingers looked like prunes), she stepped out, got her robe on, and drained the water. She blew out the aromatherapy candles and she walked downstairs to make breakfast.  
  
She finished her breakfast and went upstairs for a quick nap. When she woke up, everyone was home from work and Phoebe was cooking, so Piper raced downstairs and started to hover around Phoebe making sure she wouldn't burn down the house. Paige was reading her newest copy of Seventeen and Leo was sitting at the counter chewing celery.  
  
"You're back! Baby, you're back! Why didn't you wake me?" she cried joyfully, placing her arms around his shoulders and giving him a hug.  
  
"You looked like an angel, Piper. That's why," he said, kissing her softly.  
  
"You taste like celery," she laughed.  
  
"Well, I'm hungry and waiting for Phoebe to make something good will take forever," he replied.  
  
"Hey!" cried Phoebe, pretending to be hurt. She hit Leo on the shoulder with a wooden spatula and he almost choked on his celery.  
  
"Ow!"  
  
"So, are you here for good?" asked Piper.  
  
"No. I gotta leave the day after tomorrow."  
  
"Leo! You're never here!"  
  
"Is that my fault?! You knew what the risks were of being a whitelighter's wife!" he yelled, glaring at her.  
  
"Is this gonna be a full-fledged fight?" asked Paige from the solarium.  
  
"Yes, I knew what the risks were! I just didn't know you'd be gone all day and all night! It's like being married to AIR, Leo!"  
  
"Well, you're not always around either. You're doing your thing and I'm doing mine."  
  
"At least I come home at night! You know, if I weren't married to you."  
  
"What?! You'd what? I saved you from that ass that you were with! Whatever-his-name-was! He hit you all the freakin' time and now you're yelling at me. If you'd rather be with someone who hits you than me, fine!"  
  
"Well, I don't care if he hits me as long as I get to see him!"  
  
"Piper, you don't mean that." Leo replied, his voice getting all soft.  
  
"Yes, I do Leo! And you know what, I'm going to file for divorce from you! I HATE when you always leave me! I can't take it anymore!"  
  
Just then, Cole was walking by and he sat down in a chair as the couple continued their argument.  
  
"What if I kissed someone BESIDES you?" Piper challenged.  
  
"Like who?"  
  
"Like.Cole!" she remarked pulling him up and kissing him.  
  
"You-" Leo stuttered before punching Cole in the face.  
  
"What did you do that for?!" Piper glared.  
  
"Go ahead, file for divorce! I was truly the only male person who ever cared about you and you know what? You go ahead and throw all that away. I'm going somewhere," Leo fumed, orbing off.  
  
"Leo, don't-go."she sighed as he orbed off.  
  
"What was that about?" Phoebe inquired.  
  
"Don't ask." 


	2. The Resolution

Leo fumed as he went over the argument he just had with Piper. He couldn't believe he hit his friend in the face. But she had kissed him so passionately. He gulped down his beer and ordered another one from the bartender. He couldn't believe what was happening. After several beers, he orbed home and crashed into the banister.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt! What the hell are you doing coming in at two 'o' clock in the morning?!"  
  
"Hey, Piper. What are you doing here?" he slurred.  
  
"I live here, remember? God, Leo, you're drunk. Come here."  
  
She dragged him upstairs and into the bedroom and she dumped him on the bed. She helped him change into his nightclothes and placed a glass of water and some aspirin by the bed in case he needed them when he woke up and had a hangover. He fell asleep immediately and she snuggled close to him, considering she was pissed at him.  
  
The next morning, he took the aspirin and it helped a lot but it did little to cease the arguments. The next morning, Phoebe had to go out and buy earplugs for everybody because instead of yelling at each other, they were playing their music very, very loud to express their feelings.  
  
Why'd you have to go and make things so complicated?! blared from Piper's room, which clashed with Leo's You like to think you're never wrong. Considering they both liked rock music, Phoebe and Paige's ears were ringing.  
  
They left the house and they still could hear the music. They drove off to a nearby park where their ears could listen to some silence.  
  
"I can't believe they're still arguing, this is stupid. They love each other."  
  
"I know. Each of them is stubborn so we'll be in this predicament for a while."  
  
Back at the house, Piper was asleep on the sofa, listening to Avril and her eyes were red from crying. Her cheeks were wet from tears and the sofa so stiff, she couldn't be comfortable. She was huddled up into a little ball and she was twitching about in her sleep. She must have had an dream about her high school days when she was insecure and ridiculed.  
  
Leo orbed in to see Piper asleep on the couch, crying her eyes out. This pained him, very much so, and he brushed his hand over hers. His coarse hands soothed her movements and she stopped crying and lingered to hug his arm. He smiled lightly and he knelt there next to her.  
  
"Piper, my little angel."  
  
He kissed her lightly on the cheek and orbed off because he had to leave. She squirmed in her sleep and then she woke up, soaked in sweat.  
  
She checked the clock and saw that it was midnight and Leo was nowhere to be found. Caught up in her insecurities, she glanced over at her wedding photo. They looked so happy, so young, so different. 


	3. Piper's Flashback

It was pure madness. All three Halliwell sisters were running around. Piper was rushing and was hyperventilating. Prue had gone to get the wedding dress and had been gone for an hour. Phoebe was sent to pick up the dress and then, when she got back, she had to help with Piper's make-up and hair. They were running late and Victor had to stall with the minister and the church and everything.  
  
Piper was being helped into her beautiful wedding dress and the heels that came with it. She finally got in it and they took the elevator down three flights into the white limousine and she finally arrived at the church.  
  
Leo, Darryl, and Cole were bustling about too. The tuxedos had been lost somewhere and there they were standing in their boxers in a room. When the tuxedos had finally been recovered, the minister was just about at the end of his chain. The Wedding March started and Phoebe walked out wearing a beautiful lavender dress and holding a bouquet of white lilacs. Just as Piper was about to walk down the aisle, there was a jumble of people surrounding a wall. Prue had burst through the wall on a Harley wearing her bridesmaid's dress. There were a few stifled giggles before the wedding continued. Prue walked down the aisle as planned and Piper followed. Leo stood there, amazed by her beauty.  
  
"Mr. Wyatt, slip the ring on her finger and repeat after me. I, Leo Wyatt, do take thee, Piper Catherine Halliwell, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I, Leo Wyatt, do take thee, Piper Catherine Halliwell, to be my lawfully wedded wife. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"Ms. Halliwell, slip the ring on his finger and repeat after me. I, Piper Catherine Halliwell, do take thee, Leo Wyatt, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"I, Piper Catherine Halliwell, do take thee, Leo Wyatt, to be my lawfully wedded husband. To have and to hold, to love and to cherish, to honor and obey, in sickness and in health, for richer or poorer, for as long as we both shall live."  
  
"By the Power vested in me, I now present to you Mr. and Mrs. Leo Wyatt. You may now kiss the bride."  
  
Leo lifted her veil with the greatest of care and placed his mouth on hers for the softest of kisses. She smiled lightly at him and they walked outside to avoid the thrown pieces of rice. She giggled as they stepped into the beautiful horse-and-carriage that would take them to the nearby restaurant, the restaurant Piper used to be a chef at, for their wedding reception.  
  
"It's nice to see you here again, Ms. Halliwell.I mean Mrs. Wyatt," replied the old busboy she was friends with.  
  
"It's nice to see you too, George."  
  
"I love you, Piper."  
  
"I love you more, Leo."  
  
She leaned in and kissed him as cheers of applause washed over them like tidal waves over people in the sea.  
  
"What a beautiful way to start our new life." 


	4. Piper's Discovery

Piper woke up, showered, and walked down to the kitchen. She checked the calendar, walked back up to the bathroom and started jumping up and down. She couldn't believe this was happening!  
  
She calmed herself down, and to be sure, she went and bought a home pregnancy kit. She peed on the stick like you're supposed to and she waiting anxiously for 15 minutes to see that the stick was blue! She was so happy that she called Phoebe and Paige. She informed them and then she started to summon Leo. She was yelling for him constantly.  
  
"Leo!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Thank God you're here. I'm pregnant!"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yup. The pregnancy test don't lie."  
  
"Aww, my baby becoming a mommy. That means that I'll be a-a -a daddy!"  
  
He walked over and he kissed her so passionately that she almost fell over. She started laughing like crazy. She waited for everyone to come home and then she told them all, again.  
  
Nine months later, Piper was getting strange cravings and she looked like a pregnant woman. She had cravings for Chicken Noodle Soup with Chocolate Syrup and Sardines with frozen sherbet and Coke. She was due any day now and everyone knew it.  
  
Leo had established a schedule for everyone. Her clothing had been pre-packed and was lodged in a corner in the living room and Phoebe was to inform the hospital and Paige was supposed to go to the hospital early and fill out the forms.  
  
One night, Piper was reading a book of baby names when she nudged Leo, who was sleeping, next to her. He awoke with a start and she asked him what he thought would be an appropriate name for their daughter.  
  
"I don't know. . . hmm . . . Bella?"  
  
"Sounds too Italian. That's not us. How about Princess? She's going to be Mommy and Daddy's little princess."  
  
"Sounds good to me."  
  
Piper grunted in pain. Leo awoke with a start and helped her get comfortable but that did little to cease the tears she was crying. He ran to Phoebe and Paige's rooms and he awoke them and told them to get the hospital.  
  
He grabbed the suitcase and got in the car and drove her to the hospital while Phoebe notified the hospital. Phoebe drove to the hospital to see Piper in a hospital room, clutching Leo's hand, in labor. 


	5. Piper's Angel

"Push!" ordered the nurse.  
  
Piper pushed as hard as she could as more beads of sweat appeared on her forehead. Leo was by her side of course and she was holding his hand and squeezing it to help her endure the pain. Leo, however, felt that his hand was going to fall of at any time.  
  
"PUSH! HARDER!" ordered the nurse.  
  
"If I pushed any harder, this baby would rocket off to the moon," muttered Piper. The nurse heard that and scowled.  
  
"PUSH!"  
  
"I AM pushing," Piper replied.  
  
"PUSH HARDER, then."  
  
"If I pushed any harder, I think this baby would get rope burn on the way out."  
  
"Just PUSH, bitch."  
  
"If I pushed harder than I already am, bitch, then that baby would go flying feet-first into your face."  
  
"I can see the head," cried the head nurse, trying to stall the conflict.  
  
"One last push," cried the nurse.  
  
Piper grunted and relapsed into a burden of sweat and tears when she heard the baby crying.  
  
"It's a girl! Here you go, mommy."  
  
The head nurse handed Piper her baby and Leo and Piper were holding it before the head nurse would allow any visitor. Phoebe and Paige came in to see their new niece.  
  
"What's her name, Piper?"  
  
"Princess. Because she's mommy and daddy's little princess."  
  
"Another P, imagine that."  
  
"Aww, c'mere Princess. You'd like to see Aunt Phoebe and Aunt Paige, now wouldn't you?" Phoebe cooed.  
  
"C'mon aunties. Mommy needs a little quiet time with her daughter," Leo stated.  
  
Piper glanced at the sleeping beauty and she smiled lightly. All the pain was worth it to bring an angel into the world. 


End file.
